Captains Outrageous
by regertz
Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.
1. Chapter 1

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Sarah….

Turbolift two…The USS Enterprise…

Currently patrolling a troubled sector of the neutral zone with the Holy and Orthodox Romulan Empire…Where the Romulans have been acting with more than usual brutality toward their conquered peoples, including several systems containing human colonists from pre-Federation days, creating awave of refugees across the border. But more serious, raids against Federation border outposts have been made, denied by the Romulan government as the work of nameless "terrorists" among the refugee populations…

"Are you freakin' joking, Sarah?" a nervous Felix Dawkins eyes his foster sister…Now elegantly turned out in Starfleet captain's uniform. An impressive change from her usual mix of colonial standard wear with Denebian spice trader punk and Orion ho…Often in tatters and long from washing…

"You're going to try to pass yourself off as Captain Childs…Commander of the Federation flagship…The Enterprise…In the middle of the neutral zone…Sarah? Are you bloody insane? Do you know what could happen if Starfleet noses you out?"

Shrug…"Fee…I told you. Captain Childs killed herself. I saw her jump into that plasma stream when the Enterprise picked our ship up. She's my identical twin, Fee. And the computer records show she's got enough Federation credits to her account for us to take Kira and find a nice little colony, all perfectly terraformed, in some quiet sector. I just have to be the Captain for a few days, Fee. And this is just a patrol mission…Pickin' up refugees like us…Heck, I know me around a bridge…I was practically cap't on Vic's freighter all these months. He sure as hell couldn't command worth shite."

"Granted. But that was a smuggler's freighter posin' as a refugee transport…This is the bloody Federation flagship, Sarah…" He was immediately silent as the lift stopped…

"Captain…" First Officer Bell nodded to her. She giving curt nod back.

"I've been trying to reach you, ma'am."

"I've been seeing…Commander… To our guests…" Sarah, in perfect imitation of Captain Childs'.

"Ma'am." Raised eyebrow. "I realize you wish to make the refugees as comfortable as possible…But we are in a potential war zone. And there is the urgent matter awaiting…Now."

"This is Mr. Felix Dawkins, one of the survivors of the Toronto…"

"Commander…Just expressin' my appreciation to the Captain for saving those of us who were left from certain death."

"Yes. Your ship was ill-equipped for the kind of journey you were attempting."

"When one's fleeing angry Romulans…" Felix shrugged.

"Captain? Regarding the urgent matter…"

"Right. Well, seein' as our business here is done. I'll be out of your way." Felix stepped out before a nervous Sarah could stop him. "Thanks so much, Captain Childs. Nice to be back on Federation soil…"

The door closed…First Officer Bell glaring.

"Beth? What the hell?"

"Uh…" she eyed him…

Bit emotional for a Vulcan, aren't you , mate? Not to mention kinda forward for a subordinate officer?

Course his personnel file did say he was part human…Canadian…That explains the bad-ass I suppose. 

"Commander?" she attempted to reassert the boundaries…

Lets remember who the bloody cap't is here, mate…

"Keeping Starfleet Command waiting?! Are you trying to get your tweaker ass busted?"

"Hey!"

"Come on…" he frowned. "We can hook up with them in conference room D."

Jesus…Who's the damned captain here? She glared.

"Are you on anything?" he sighed. "Cause we can't put this off any longer…"

"What? No…"

Well, ok…Just a little…

God, tell me they don't drug test captains…

What the hell's goin' on here?

"Are you coming? Or do I have to phaser you and drag your fool hide in?" glare.

"I'm fine, Commander. Coming." She noted, curtly.

"All right, then…" he shook head.

God, what part of Vulcan are you from? She thought, utterly perplexed.

…

"Captain…" A stern Admiral Hardcastle eyed her on screen. "Nice of you to decide to finally join us."

Flanked by a bank of seated Starfleet officers, all highly decorated and clearly of top rank .

All clearly quite annoyed with Captain Elisabeth Childs…

"She's here, Admiral…" Commander Bell noted quietly.

"Fine…Lets begin…The hearing on the destruction of the freighter Ramsai and the deaths of her crew and Captain Margaret Chen commences." The Admiral noted formally…

Jesus…Sarah blinked…

Alarm bells…Red alert lights…

"We've got a red alert!" Commander Bell noted, turning to computer screen…"Incoming vessel, decloaked, likely Romulan!"

"All right, get to your bridge, Childs." The Admiral sighed. "We'll reconvene when time permits. If this is Romulan, do not engage unless fired upon. We're sending back up. Good luck."

"Uh…" Sarah eyed the blank screen.

"Captain? Beth?!" Bell eyed her. "Lets go!"

…..

Turbolift…

"Jesus, Beth…" Bell sighed… "I hope to hell you're up for this."

"Am I still Captain of this ship or no?" she frowned.

"I hope to my human and Vulcan gods so…Are you resuming full command?" he eyed her.

"Uh…Well…"

"Beth…Either resume command or we make it official. I can't keep this under wraps any longer, not in a potential crisis."

"I resume command…Ok?"

"Thank God and Gods…" he finally smiled. "I wasn't anxious to find myself in the big chair today. Beth…I hope this means you're really back."

"Just stay by and watch my 'tweaker' ass, Commander." She eyed him, smiling.

"Now that's the Captain I know…" he nodded.

Ok…He loves me…And I do love him…But we're not quite…She thought.

"Captain on the bridge!" he announced as the turbolift opened.

She almost stumbled out but caught herself…

Everyone on the bridge eyeing her…

Ok, I reviewed the files…Communications and Tactical, Lt. DeAngelis…Engineering liaison, Lt Raj…Weapons Lt. Hen…Whoa…

She eyed the anxious twin at her post, looking at her…Hair tightly bunned, nervous expression.

"Captain…We've being hailed!" Lt. DeAngelis called.

She made her way to her chair…The big chair as Commander Bell…Taking his post at console…Had called it.

"Ok…" she nodded.

DeAngelis eyeing her…

What?

"Onscreen…" Bell, frowning at her…

"Right, get it onscreen…" Sarah noted.

"Hello…Captain Elisabeth Childs…" the singsong voice mocked her.

The bridge crew, particularly Lt. Hendrix at weapons, staring in stunned disbelief…At their own captain's face, framed in blonde with dark roots…And striking Romulan eyebrows and pointed ears.

"I am Commander Helena of the Holy and Orthodox Romulan Empire, yes?...Prepare to be boarded and destroyed. And good riddance…Seestra…"

"Shields are up…" Bell called out. "They're firing!"

Impact, causing shock waves through the ship…

"Captain?"

Another hit…Rocking the ship severely…

"Yeah, return fire…Aim for their bloody…Their engineering section! Hey, Lieutenant…Hendrix?...Wake up and bloody well fire!"

"Oh…" Lieutenant Hendrix, a bit stunned by the leering image on screen…

It's true…There are more of us…And the Romulans at least really are bent on killing us…

"Oooh…Poor shooting…" Helena grinned. "Your shields won't hold long…Ours are reinforced at 100% as we don't worry about returning home like you. We are ready to die and have the power of the Holy and Orthodox Romulan God to strengthen us. So, we say…Goodbye, yes?"

"Our shields won't take much more, Captain!" Bell noted.

"This is an act of war, Commander!" Sarah, trying to sound grim.

"I am radical fringe human-hating nut…Making my own little war on Federation…Government will deny all." Helena beamed.

"They won't now we've bloody recorded that last line!" Sarah noted.

Oh…Ooops…Helena frowned.

Should not have given that one away…Praetor Tomas is sure to be annoyed with Helena now. He don't want all-out war yet.

"Ok…" sigh. "I spare crew…If you beam aboard, Captain. We discuss diplomatic situation, do lunch, yes?"

"Lunch?" Sarah blinked.

…


	2. Chapter 2

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Allison…

Captain's quarters…The USS Enterprise…

Currently patrolling a troubled sector of the neutral zone with the Holy and Orthodox Romulan Empire…Where the Romulans have been acting with more than usual brutality toward their conquered peoples, including several systems containing human colonists from pre-Federation days, creating awave of refugees across the border. But more serious, raids against Federation border outposts have been made, denied by the Romulan government as the work of nameless "terrorists" among the refugee populations…

"You want me to impersonate Sarah impersonating Captain Childs?" anxious stare to Fee, then Sarah in her captain's uniform…

"Ally…I've got to go try to find out what I can about this conspiracy among Section 51, the Obsidian Order, and the Tal Shiar to create us. The why and wherefore…Before that religious nutbag Commander Helena shows again and starts blasting us apart. I've already signed the order releasin' you to return to duty at Starfleet on Earth…"

"Yes…Which is exactly where I belong. This tour on the Enterprise was Beth's way of letting us meet for a week…Now I need to go home, see my kids…And Donnie…" frown.

"My husband…" she explained.

"I gathered that…" Sarah nodded. "Well, when I go to Earth I'll look in on em as you before I head for Cardassia Prime."

"Sarah? They don't like humans, or whatever we are, there…"

"They don't mind smugglers…I've been there before, Ally. I got contacts and so does me foster mum."

"Which we should discuss…" Fee, next to Sarah noted.

"What?" Allison eyed both.

"Well…Apart from your being the Cap't for a few days…I'll be needin' you to be me as well. Just once or twice, to see me daughter and convince Mrs. S. I'm serious about committing to her."

"Use a Vulcan mind meld…I hear they're good for making people believe what's totally absurd." Allison, a bit archly.

"Hey…" Sarah glared. "I'm going out there to do me bit. I'm askin' you to help me." Hard stare.

"Sarah? Maybe I could be you…But Captain Childs?"

"Who of us knew her better?"

"I didn't really know her…I admired her of course but…"

"Well, from what I can see you two had a lot in common…"

"Really?" pleased tone…

"And when this is all over, I'd have yourself checked for clinical depression and high risk of drug addiction and alcoholism."

"Hey!"

"Look, Ally…If I can sit in that chair and be captain, so can you….And it's only a few days…"

"We could be attacked…By Helena…By God knows who and how many other aliens…"

"Just do what Beth would do…Try to avoid a fight, be reasonable and if that fails, blast the bastards. But nothing's likely to happen. Helena's ship took heavy damage…We know the Romulans don't want a war…Klingons are negotiating a treaty…And all we're doing is patrolling here. You'll do just fine."

"Well…There are a few things I would like to put right on this ship. You know discipline has been getting extremely lax , no offense."

"Some taken…But you'll do it?"

"Just a week…No more… Gemma's birthday is the next Monday an d I swore Mommy would be home."

"Fine. If I get killed, just resign."

"Sarah?" horrified look... Felix frowning at Sarah…

Way to inspire us both, sister.

"Kidding…" grin... "Just remember Mrs. S. doesn't know her little foster brat's gone and become a Starfleet captain, so get out of character before you visitin', ok?"

"Of course…I've done multiple roles before in Holodeck productions."

"Great…" Sarah sighed.

"She'll be aces." Fee nodded supportively.

"Thank you, Felix." Ally returned nod. "Nice to have a little support."

…

Bridge of the Enterprise…

"Captain?" First Office Bell eyed her.

"Mr. Bell?" Ally, carefully reading through a form on new regulations for the allotment of clothing credits. "We must do something about this overuse of the replicators for producing female lingerie. I mean I know the female crew need it but this is totally excessive."

"Yes…Well about the Romulan menace to the Federation…? It's clear while this Commander Helena may claim to represent a fringe group their government is ready and willing to capitalize on her actions."

"I think she…Er, we handled that rather well…Art." She smiled. "I don't think Commander Helena will be bothering us any time soon. So lets us just keep those shields up and weapons polished and bright and charged…And consider how we can get the decks on Levels 16-19 to really sparkle. You know the children go through there on their way to school. I don't want them getting a bad example…"

…

Helena's bizarre theme plays…

Engineering deck of her somewhat battered Romulan bird of prey…Sarah's bold order to fire on this section while beaming her back having hit them while vulnerable.

A bloodied and smoke-begrimed Helena emerges from the "Danger: Extreme Radiation" (in Romulan) door to the Romulan singularity chamber, their equivalent of the warp core.

"How could the Commander survive in there to make repairs?" one stunned officer asks comrade.

"Questions like that get you a session with our Tal Shiar officer." His companion noted.

"Full power restored. Weapons and cloak back on line." He turns to the approaching Helena.

"Very nice…Thanks you." Nod.

She's always so polite…It really is a pleasure to serve with her so long as one doesn't get on her bad side and thus tossed immediately into the frozen void of space…he thought, smiling at her smile.

"We shall resume cloaked course back to me human seestra. I very much should like to see her again. I sense a real connection."

The human's certainly nearly as ruthless…The officer nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Cosima…

Starfleet Academy, Earth…Daystrum Science Center…

Office of Captain Dr. Delphine Cormier…

Currently being violated…

"Computer? Open file Cosima B24324." The dreadlocked figure in cadet's uniform at Dr. Cormier's desk eyed screen.

"Access denied…Security code required."

Hmmn…

"Try code: Cosima is hot…"?

"Access denied…"

"Well, it was worth a shot."

Hologram appears… "Cosima?" Allison's 3-D image in the room, projecting from Cosima's communicator, Allison still in Captain's uniform.

"Hey, Ally. You look so commanding I wanna salute." Grin.

"Thanks." Sour look. "Sarah's still in Cardassian space and I don't think I can keep this seat warm much longer."

"No word from Sarah?"

"Just that she's all right as of two days ago. Nothing to you, then?"

"'Fraid not."

"Are you at home?" Peering…

"Actually, I just broke into Delphine's office to see if I could get anything from her computer after I got her office security code."

"What…? How'd you manage that? Isn't security any good even at Starfleet Academy? God, how do we manage to survive?"

"My assistant at the lab got the codes for me." Wincing at memory…

("What's in it for me?" "You get to have sex…With yourself." "Really? Awesome deal…They never let us have sex here on Earth." "Just get it over with fast while I close the lab door, ok?" Assistant subdivides into multiple sex partners who proceed to take advantage of Cosmia's offer.)

"Took a while but, here I am…Getting absolutely nowhere."

"Yeah…Well that's a shame but not the reason I called…"

"No problems, Captain Ally?"

"You mean besides impersonating a fellow officer of superior rank? Well, there's the fact my first officer is more suspicious of me every day and could read my mind if he so chose…Our Romulan counterpart may attack at any moment…I miss my family…And…"

"And…?"

"I'm supposed to give the Stephen Hawking lecture on Ceti Arcturus Prime in two days…Cosima? No one told me I'd have to cover Beth's bluestocking side."

"Oh, trust me…It's not that big a deal and Beth was hardly a Hawking, though she had a general grasp of theory…What's your topic?"

"Black hole powered subspacial conduits as a means to breaking the Warp 10 barrier."

"Oh…Geesh, that's no biggie. Beth low-balled it. Though there are a few interesting new tweaks in subspacial science that could make it…"

"Perfect, you know it." Ally beamed.

"You want pointers? Sure…"

"Cosima…Pointers? I can't give this lecture…I flunked advanced calculus. I keep having to say yes to everything my chief engineer says cause I've no idea what he's talking about. And I can't back out. Besides, it's a chance to get outta here before my first officer decides to mind meld for the greater good. He's already hinting he thinks I might be back on meds. Say, you know…I really think he was sweet on Beth?" smile, then sigh. "If only she'd overcome decorum and dumped that jerk from Starfleet, Commodore Dierden…You know I always told her he was no good. Section 51, I knew it." Frown.

"Ally, he did cover for Sarah when he found her out. But what about this lecture? And you aren't …I mean…"

"I haven't taken a single thing since I left Earth. Geesh…" hurt look. "I'd never go on duty on drugs."

"Sorry…I know…" placating hand wave… "I'm sure you're doing a great job, Cap't."

"Well, I've run out of options…Except one…" eyes Cosima.

"Ally? Oh, you're kidding…"

"It would only take two days for you to reach us by warp five. Can't you take some leave? Sign up for the seminar?"

"You want me to take over on the Enterprise? Me? Ally, I failed the Kobayshi Maru command test…Not that I ever wanted command status. And your first officer wrote the latest version…He's sure to figure me out. Especially after being round you for a week."

"Just play me playing Sarah playing Beth…Come on Cosima, it's your turn. And you'd get to deliver the kick-ass lecture Beth should have given. Do it for our Beth, sister."

"What if Helena attacks again?" Cosima noted, sighing. "And Captain Cormier is my monitor, I'm sure. If I go off, she'll probably follow with some excuse."

"Toss her out the air lock…I plan to do that with my monitor, that bitch Ansley Norris. I'm sure it's her, Cosima. And Felix agreed with me when he saw her on the Enterprise before I took over from Sarah and had the witch transferred. And just tell your people to raise shields, fire phasers, full spread of photon torpedoes, that sort of thing seems to work. But I wouldn't try Sarah's move of hitting her with shields down while beaming to or from…She's sure to be on to that. I mean Delphine as to air lock, Helena as to the weapons thingys, you know." Pleading look… Please, Cosima?"

"Only if you promise not to toss Lieutenant Norris out an air lock, Ally."

Sheepish grin… "I always did want a chance to deliver the Hawking lecture…" Cosima, shrugging.

"Fine, no air lock…And you'll be great, Cosima. But lose the dreadslocks, please. Here's a great video on how to give your hair Beth's natural curl…"

….

The Enterprise tranporter room three…

"Captain?" First Officer Bell enters…

"Oh, hey…Commander." Cosima in captain's uniform, standing by Ally, back in her regular lieutenant's uniform. "Just heading down for the seminar. Everything ok? Oh, you know Lieutenant Hendrix? She's just back and getting ready to leave us and return to Earth. Amazing the resemblance, isn't it?" bright smile.

"Indeed. Lieutenant." Curt nod.

"A…Sir…" Ally returned nod.

"Captain? A word before you go…?"

"Sure…Well, bye, A…Lieutenant. It was nice having you here…" embrace.

"Cap…tain…" Ally hisses.

Oooh…Cosima releases her.

"Sorry…Just can't help thinkin' we might be related. Commander, after you?" Cosima extends hand.

Hmmn…Ally sighs.

Well, no longer my problem…

I've a birthday party to plan for my special girl…

"Beam me down or across or whatever?" she eyed the transporter officer.

"Sure…Say…" the blonde-haired, red-shirted office gives her a shrewd look. "You some transporter accident, Lieutenant?…You and the captain? You do know your transporter signals match too close to be unrelated. We actually do see more of that than you'd think." Careful stare.

"We're twins. But we kept it quiet to avoid nepotism concerns. Now forget all about it and just send me over to my ship or you'll be security on the next hazardous, sure to involve red shirt deaths, planetary detail." Frown.

….

"So…?" Cosima eyed Officer Bell.

"Are you sure you're up for today's lecture, Beth?"

"Oh, no problem…I pulled an all-nighter…It's fine, I got it nailed. You should watch if you can, I think I'll wow 'em."

"Indeed." Frown. "I hope so…I gotta say I haven't seen the said 'wow' in your recent summations."

"Saved my best for the crowd, Commander." Smile. "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine." Pats.

Ooops…

Never make physical contact with a powerful telepath who's nobly in love with you but keeps it unspoken for duty and all that…

"Beth?..." seizes hand.

"No…Art…"

"My mind to your mind…"

"Hey! Commander! You stop it, now!" breaks free.

"Sorry…Captain…I was concerned. By your recent behavior…"

Hmmn…Do I detect a bit of guilt over…?

Yeah…More going on in there than just first officer concern. Ally and Sarah are right.

Poor guy…Inward sigh…

Still…

"Arthur…Don't ever do that without my permission." She frowned.

"Beth…We have…Melded before…" eyes her a bit sheepishly. "For necessity of course, Captain. And I just thought…"

"When I need you to rummaging through my mind, I let you know, Commander." Cosima, firmly. "But it's ok…" wan smile. "Just get my permission first, ok? Look, I know I've been acting strangely for a while…And you've been just great…I mean, friendwise as much as first officer…But I'm better now and it'll be…"

Oh…God…Look at that hopeful face.

A lot more human than Vulcan I'd say…

And here I am…Lying to him that his Beth is fine and everything will be the same…Poor guy…

"…fine. Thanks to you, I know." Smile. "Dipshit Vulcan."

Wry smile… "Beth…Captain, I'm sorry if I exceeded the bounds. I had concerns."

"Not at all, Commander. I appreciate your concerns as always." Nod "But I've got a lecture to give, eh? Ok, so keep your shields up and cross your fingers that I kick ass, ok?"

"Shields, Captain? We're orbiting a Federation planet in peacetime. Is there something I need to know?"

"Oh…Uh…No…" Cosima, nervously. "It's just that crazy Romulan raider…The one we beat off before? I think…On my captain's instinct, you know?...She might try again. So, just keep a look out, ok? Take care…Bye. Commander." She turned and headed through the swooshing transporter room door.

Hmmn…Bell looked after her.

Beth may have always kept it repressed around me…For decorum, fear of embarrassing me around other full-blood Vulcans, and then because she wanted to give her thing with that creep from Starfleet Command a full chance…But that woman didn't need to repress.

He went to a conference room, shutting door. "Computer…" he addressed the console on table. "Display all biometric readings for Captain Elisabeth Childs for the past two weeks…Including pheromone and hormonal levels up to five seconds ago."

…..


	4. Chapter 4

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Helena…

The Romulan warbird Proleithian decloaks…

At the edge of Cardassian space…Romulan/Cardassian disputed territory, a truce currently in effect.

"Commander?…Are you sure about this? All reports say Captain Childs is on the Enterprise at Ceti Arcturus Prime?" her first officer, the one who'd appreciated her politeness, eyeing her cautiously.

"Giving lecture, yes…But that is not Captain Childs…And the one I seek is not her either. But I must find her and speak with her again. This is my command, Subcommander…" narrow look.

Uh…

"Of course, Commander."

"Good…Could you maybe get me some tea? Earl Greys, hot? I love Terran tea. Oh, and you get something too, we have officer conference before I go seeking seestra, yes? You like to try tea? Is good."

"Yes, Commander. Thank you."

Red letter day when the Commander shares her stock of Earth tea smugged across the neutral zone.

"Commander!" a cry from helmsperson at console…As a huge ship materializes from a subspace conduit signature portal.

A huge cube-shaped ship…

"No worries…I was expecting…" she puts up a hand. "Peoples, stay at posts and remember this is top Security matter. So forget all you hears and sees now. Open channel, yes?" she eyes her communications officer.

Image on screen…Borg with red strobe eye, smiling at them…Other Borg about him on screen, looking a bit apprehensive, especially for creatures with the reputation of the Borg…

"Hey there, little lady…And the universal God be with you. We are the Borg? You've heard tell of us from your praetor, Tomas? I am Hendrik Johannsen of Borg. This is my daughter, Gracie." Indicates female Borg next to him. My adopted boy, from Earth originally, Mark…" pats young male Borg fondly on shoulder. "Like my own son, this boy…"

"Yes…I get Tomas' message…We have new alliance, Holy and Orthodox Romulan Empire and Borg?"

"All in the service of the universal One, sweetheart." Hendrik cheerily. "Our joint goal to glorify Him and unite all sentient species for their own good…Like it or not."

"So… Where is Praetor Tomas' vessel? He was to meet us too."

"Oh…Welll…" Hendrik shrugged. "We've heard he had some political trouble back home…We can settle things between us just fine, I'm sure. You're his right hand lady, I hear tell." Warm smile.

"There is no 'political trouble' on Romulus." Grim-looking Tal Shiar officer by Helena frowns. "And Praetor Tomas' ship is unaccounted for."

"Let me check our collective data banks…" Hendrik, benignly. "Nope, no info on that. But, you know accidents do happen in space. Now as to why we wanted to meet…"

"Transporter signal!" the subcommander cried…

As Commander Helena vanished…

"Hey, welcome to the family, Helena…" Hendrik beamed…The other Borg still looking uncertain…

No, just is not a good idea letting this freak of Science…And I have all the various alpha quadrant civilizations' secret agencies' data in my bank…Grace thought…Into our collective…

Now Grace, Hendrik, naturally perceiving her thoughts…She's gonna be a part of our collective family…It's the Universal God's will…

Grrr…

Grace…

"You put me back on ship now." Helena, quietly.

"Can't do that, Helena…You're too important to us just now. We want to assimilate all the best the Galaxy has to offer for God's greater glory…And among these genetically common ancestored alpha quadrant species, you are crème de la crème, sweetheart. Attach the interphase, Mark, son, would you?"

Borg Mark reluctantly moves to attach interphase…

"Best not to resist, darling…" Hendrik, benignly. "It's just futile to fight the power of the one God."

"Ow!" Mark howled. As Helena bit his organic left hand's forefinger and kicked him in the side…

"Daddy?!" Grace looked at him as several Borg grabbed Helena…

"Now, now…She's just skittish, like that colt I assimilated for you on your last birthday. Helena, this is God's will…And God's will be…" the interphase bore into the back of her neck… "Oooh, Lordy…Done."

"Ooooh…Lordy…" the entire collective echoed.

"Ewwwh…Dad?" Grace squirmed.

"Sorry, darlin'…God's will be done. And now…Welcome to…Oh…"

"I don't thinks so…" Helena frowned. "You want interphase…I give you interphase, son of borg bitch."

"Whoa…Now, sweetheart…"

"Ohhhh…" the entire collective groaned…

"Daddy!" Grace cried, clasping head in agony…

"Genetic variations, random illogic…Whoa, that is one angry girl… I think we best…Back it off a bit…" Hendrik, groaning…

"Come on, you want togetherness…I gives you, crazy person…" Helena beamed…Concentrating…

"Terminate interphase, daddy!" Grace cried.

"Terminate, terminate interphase…!" the collective scream…

"All right, we're sending you back…Terminate, Helena!" Hendrik cried.

She rematerialized on her bridge, her subcommander giving her a startled look…

Ma'am? You escaped the Borg?

"Moment…" she raised hand…

"Ter…min…ate…Your…Inter…Phase…." The entire Borg interior on screen moaned.

"Nice meeting you, crazy peoples…But I think alliance is over for now. And I must avenge leader of Empire, even if I haft to say good riddance." Helena, sternly.

Well, given dead Tomas is no longer praetor…The Tal Shair officer frowned…

And considering there's no chance in Hell, if she resists, of arresting her…I guess I can overlook that politically incorrect comment this time.

"They're overloading all their power conduits!" the helmsperson noted in fear.

"Withdraws a good idea, I thinks…" Helena noted calmly…The ship moving off.

Kaboom! Silently, it being outer space…

But from the dying ship a sphere flies out, just before the explosion.

"Ah, well…I guess that wasn't my brightest idea…" Hendrik sighs to Grace and Mark, the last survivors, along with him…

"But, on the positive side…" he beams at the specimen container on his lab table.

Hmmn…Helena, frowning…Feeling…

I suspect I been wiolated…


	5. Chapter 5

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Katja…

Cardassia Prime, Capital and home world of the relatively small but tough Cardassian Empire…An interstellar state, less extensive and poorer than its major rivals in the quadrant but with a rather severe chip on its imperial shoulder as a result. Once a relatively democratic state, war and fear having reduced it to an autocracy, governed by Supreme Gul or Lord, Imperial Council, oligarchical Senate, and above all, in the shadows, the mysterious and rightly feared Obsidian Order, a state within the state able to instill fear even in the supposed autocrat himself…

A closed society in many ways, and yet, not completely averse to trade…Especially given the unfortunate poverty of many of its star systems, too old in this relatively ancient sector, to have acquired the rich mineral wealth of rival states. Indeed, there were some, even among species supposed dire enemies of the State, who much preferred the Cardassian way of business…Open to all, limited but clear regulation, with the government refusing to hide its determination to receive a fair but not stifling cut in the pious homilies and rules of law of rival states. With Cardassia, one knew what was to be expected and who m to bribe…

And, on the personal level, while there were the expected degrees of prejudice and compensatory arrogance balancing the sense of inferiority, the people were generally still inclined to the old ways of welcome and hospitality.

So that while Sarah Manning could expect to be pettily questioned and on occasion, harassed…And of course constantly spied upon as much as physically possible…She had established the network of friendly and profitable contacts that made business on Cardassian soil possible, rewarding, and even, occasionally, rather pleasant…

Though…And not specifically for reason s of interstellar differences…Not always so pleasant…

"So…Sarah…" rueful sigh… "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…" shake of thick crusted head, almost lizardlike in appearance if humanoid. "First I am told…You died en route to the Federation on the Toronto…Felix, your own brother, swears this to me…Sends me charred genetic samples from your corpse. I weep, Sarah…" shaking head again. "I go into mourning ritual…Two weeks, Sarah…For you, like you were my plighted mate." Tragic expression.

"Yeah, yeah, Vic." Sarah, once again in her standard trader's outfit…Jacket of Borahian cattle skin, Orion slave trousers, Andronican vest… "I told you. It was a job. I had to do it. You've got your cut right there. More than generous." She indicated the sack on his counter.

"Sarah…This was personal…I loved you, you stupid human bitch!" he glared. "And do you know the pain you caused me?…Not just the deep and soulful pain of the heart? But the physical, real pain? Two nights under Obsidian Order interrogation? And me, knowing nothing…Not a thing I can give them. That was true pain, Sarah."

"The extra in there's for that, Vic. Now…I just need some info and we're done."

"Oh…" grin…Then glare… "You need some 'info'? And then…Vic is done. All done, all over…Just like that."

"Yeah…Just like that." She frowned. "Vic, whatever you fooled yourself into feeling, I never loved you and I made that clear. Now, are you gonna tell me what I need to know or…"

"Or what? What, Sarah? You'll dump more pain on me? I could pick up this communicator and call the Order. Collect a nice reward, win points with my local Gul."

"If you like…" she eyed him calmly.

"You know I don't wanna do that." He sighed. "Sarah, I love…"

"Vic…This is just business now. And I'll pay for the information. I just need to know if your contacts in the Order know anything about…"

Buzz…

"Excuse me." She pulled communicator…

"Oh, lovely…" Vic eyed the communicator. "That's unauthorized, isn't it? And Federation? A year to five in jail, Sarah. Thank you very much."

"Just pipe down, Vic…No one can monitor this one…" she waved a hand. "And find out what you can…"

"Magic word?…I think in human, it's called…'Please'?"

"I'm sure the Ferengi magic word will do better…Latinum…" she indicated the bag. "Who is this? How did you get my frequency?"

"Beth…" rasping voice… "Why have you not responded to me? You are here? On Cardassia…?"

"Yeah…I'm here…Who is this?" Sarah frowned at the communicator, now indicating "communication terminated".

"Nice friends you got..." Vic noted smugly.

"It was local…I don't know how she could've tapped this unless…" Sarah sighed. Pressing…. "Yo? Cos? How are things? Cos? Your signal's pretty weak. Yeah, I'm still on Cardassia Prime. Where are you? The Enterprise?! Ally asked you to what?! Jesus…"

"Holy shit, Sarah?" Vic stared, eyes bulging… "The…Enterprise? Are you into high level espionage shit, now?! Sarah?!"

"Quiet!" She fumed, cutting him off… "No, not you, Cos…Listen, do you have anyone, any contacts here on Cardassia? Female? No? Wait, what do you mean unless…Who's Katja? Part-Cardassian but claimed to be part Bajorian until you did the first medical tests?…Yeah, Cos, she does sound like a spy. How the hell could you and Ally and Beth let yourselves…?"

"Beth?!" Germanic accented voice.

"Ah…" Vic, raising hands at sight of drawn disrupter…Eyes bulging at sight of half-human, half-Cardassian Sarah in typical Cardassian citizen's smock and trousers.

Though not without a certain…Interest.

God, this is kinda like a fantasy or two of mine come true…He blinked.

"Who is dis? Beth, why did you not respond to me? Why didn't you tell me you were on Cardassia Prime? It's me, Beth…Katja Oblinger." Anxious look, pleading even…

Uh…Sarah stared.

"Beth? I have the samples your friend the scientist asked for. I was careful, like we said. No one in the Order suspects I took them. Beth?" she paused to cough into a pulled rag. "I am sick…I need to see your friend. Beth? Is your ship here? Do you have transport?" she eyed her carefully.

"Look…" Sarah began…

"Sarah? Who is this chick?" Vic looked at her.

"Sa…rah? Who are you?" Katja stared. "You are not Beth…" she raised disrupter.

"Arggh…" she gasped, dissolving under disrupter fire.

"Ok…That's it…" Vic blinked…Pressing a wrist bracelet to activate an emergency transport. "Sarah, I lov…"

"Great way to shows it, bucko." Helena's voice. Sarah turned, stunned.

"Seestra…You were very rude leaving like so when last we meet." Frown. Helena in Cardassian street clothes, ears concealed under a pulled hat.

"And you have lousy boyfriend taste…This one is even worse than Paul Starfleet skunk."

"What the freakin' hell is with you, you crazy…?" Sarah stared.

"I should kill you, seestra…" Helena sighed. "But…I want to know you better…There is a light in you. I wish to know where you did come from, who you are?"

"I just popped in out of the woodwork…" frown. "Why did you kill that girl, she was our identical…"

"No! Poor copy of the one God's creation! She was abomination, better off dead!" grim reply.

Great…24th Terran century, 35th Romulan, 78th Vulcan, and the woods are still chock full of religious nuts, Sarah thought.

"What?" Helena, inclining head. "Damn…Excuse…Ok, one moment." She eyed Sarah.

"Seems the Cardassian defense grid is not too terrible. They are locating my ship. I must go."

"I'm using a transporter scrambler…You try to take me along, you'll need to use so much power the Cardassian Home Fleet'll be all over you." Sarah, firmly.

"True enough…So should I just kill you?" Helena eyed her…Pointing disrupter… "Well, no…Not now. We try truce again…Meet me at coordinates I will send…We do lunch and talk-talk." She flapped fingers and thumb together in puppet style. "Bye, seestra." She beamed out.

God…Sarah blinked.

And realized Cosima's anxious voice was still calling from the communicator…

"Cos?"

"Sarah?! What the hell?! Did something happen?"

"You might say that.." nod.

…..

"Ok…" Cosima's voice. "So this nut is killing us off for either religious or political backed by religious reasons. But she thinks there's some special about you…"

"And her, obviously…"

"Right…Well, first things first…What about Katja?"

"A puddle of disrupted goo, Cos…Not wantin' be graphic or cold about it."

"Yeah…" pause… "Uh, well…She said she got the samples. But you didn't see them on her?"

"Not a hair."

"Well, if she was Obsidian Order, it would be natural she wouldn't bring them along at the first meeting. She must have them stashed at wherever she was staying in town."

"Yeah, you think…Wait I got another call…It's Fee…"

"Don't be a smart-ass Sarah…And I haven't got much time to talk."

"Just a mo…He's checkin' up and he's got news for me…Fee?"

"Where the hell are you, Sarah? Is that Cardassia I see? Looks like Trader Vic's old place, same decrepit…Sarah? You didn't go back to Vic?"

"What? No….Well, just to get some info, Fee. He has contacts and most of my old ones clammed up when I mentioned the Order."

"They ought to. Hey, Captain Cos…How goes it?"

"Hey, Felix!"

"Captain?" Sarah blinked.

"Long story…Short summary…I just gave the Stephen Hawking/ Bor Gra'aman lecture on Ceti Arcturus Prime and I kicked ass." Cosima, happily. "Ally didn't think she was up to it. I hope Beth would be pleased. And I gotta get back…I have a starship to try and run."

"Right." Slight eye roll…As if I haven't been there, done that…

"Great but little threat to life and limb here." Sarah noted. "Can you send me your records on this Katja?"

"Sarah, I'm on Ceti AP now, in the reception hall…I can't…Thank you! Someone liked my lecture."

"I gathered. Great to hear you're a hit, Cos. But I need some intel on this girl…Cardassian, part human…"

"German…"

"Yeah, I got that. And a member of the Obsidian Order."

"Very junior…And a nice girl, really…I'm so sorry we couldn't help her."

"A bloody shame but as to helpin' us…?"

"Well, first you need to get to her place and get those samples before the Obsidians or the Romulans or someone else comes for them."

"Nice if I knew where to go…You know I can't just go all over Cardassia asking about an Obsidian."

"I know…I know…I wish I had full computer access down here. Though I don't know if even the Enterprise computer data base has that kind of intel on the Obsidian Order…And Katja wasn't the type to give out her location constantly."

"Someone I know can…" Sarah, archly.

"Oh…" Felix's annoyed voice. "You think that's all I'm good for…To hack into secret order military databases from light years away?"

"Pretty much, Fee. Can you do it?"

"Please…Cardassian computer security? Don't insult my intelligence. Just a mo…"

"So a good crowd, Cos?" Sarah, waiting…

"Oh, a great crowd…Professor Data of the Bohr Institute was there…Syoban of Vulcan…"

"I've no idea who those blokes are, Cos, but it sounds impressive…"

"And…Dr. Leekie, from Dyad Institute?"

"Oh, really…?"

"Our likely candidate for Section 51's front man in this thing…Yep."

"Ladies…If I may…"

"Go ahead, Fee." Sarah noted.

"Sarah?" Vic had rematerialized. "Is the crazy Romulan bitch…?"

"Gone for the moment, Vic. Felix? Say hi to Vic."

"Hello, lizard face."

"You know it's that kind of hate that keeps wars going in this quadrant, Felix." Vic began.

"Can it…Go ahead, Fee."

"Well, bad news first. The Order must have traced your 'Romulan bitch's transport signal cause several squads are on their way to you right now."

"Oh, shit…" Vic sighed.

"Better take a leave of absence, Vic. Sorry. I'll make it up to you later."

"Just tell me you still care, Sarah…"

"Go or I'll tell them you're in cahoots with the Romulans."

Vic, muttering, dematerialized…

"Poor ole sot…Well…" Fee's voice.

"Well?" Sarah addressed communicator.

"Oh, the good news. I found your Katja's place…She was doing the capital world tourist at the Cardassian Carlsborough Hotel, a popular one with the off-world, visiting Obsidians. You know the Cardassians actually seem to like German humans…Wonder if there's some significance?"

"They just like the beer and sausages German colonists in the Montos sector make. Come on Fee, what's the location and can you send me id?"

"You mean you'll go there? As Katja?"

"Why not? I'm her identical…"

"The place is crawling with fanatic OOs, Sarah? And they don't like humans, even half-humans."

"And I'm one of em…" she looked round. "There…" Pulling on a hat similar to Katja's from Vic's smuggled stocks. "Fee, I'm gonna need something id'ing me as an Obsidian unless…" she eyed the badge in the pile.

"Vic, if I could love you, right now I would…" she beamed. "Fee…I'm scanning this thing…Can you do anything with it?"

"Obsidian Order Second Grade…Nice choice…Not too prominent to draw attention but sure to win that certain amount of respect and abject fear. Hold on…I'll update the credentials for dear ole Katja."

"Ja…I'm Katja Oblinger…Spy and femme fatale, Hail Cardassia…Just let me get a bit of make up on…Thanks God she's not got the full plates and all."

Sigh from communicator… "Well…You do look kinda hot."

"Nice, eh?" grin.

….

Bows, a considerable degree of scrapping…And with those bony scales, real scrapping…As "Katja Oblinger' part human Obsidian Order agent strode by with arrogant look.

Nice to know when fear of torture and imprisonment is on the line, petty anti-human prejudices fade away…

"Open." She commanded a doorman at the Carlsborough's entrance…A huge model of the Cardassian home solar system just outside, suspended.

"Victory…" A bold pronouncement from the hotel loudspeakers… "Lies in your hands! Report all suspicious persons and activities to your local Obsidian Order capture today! Now!"

Nothing like a public call to inform to breed trust and togetherness…She thought, making for the turbolift to her room on the twenty-first floor, passing a desk where a bored clerk suddenly eyed her…

"Miss Oblinger? Agent Oblinger?!"

She hurried on in as the clerk summoned a tall Cardassian in semi-military uniform.

Though here, a hotel security guard probably looks like a be medaled generalissimo.

Giving grim…Yes? You wish to interfere with an Obsidian on business?...Stares to various guests boarding the lift as it soared up…She finally arrived at her floor and quickly entered her apartment.

Hmmn…

At least no need to deactivate the security eavesdropping system, she noted, eyeing the smashed components.

"Thanks, whoever…" she shrugged.

Ah, not only a hideous mess but a calling card…She eyed the open book…

Hmmn Standard English…Terran…

A Bible…

Right, religious nut with some Terran connections and a sense of gory humor…

I'd say Commander Helena been here.

"Heloo seestra!" a holographic image appeared. "Nice to see again, if you survived our encounter after I left here. Not too promising here, I wouldn't waste time. If you do finds something, call. We make deal and maybe I don't kill you. Loves and kisses, Helena."

"Thanks…"

"Ooops…" Helena's image reappeared. "Sorry to say, you just activated bomb…You got twenty seconds to clear out as you humans say. Have a pleasssant day…" beam.

Buzz at door…

Great…Twenty seconds and I gotta entertain in Katja's name…

"Agent Oblinger, could you come…?" the face of the bored clerk, with the military-looking guy in support…

"Run." She said calmly. "That's an Obsidian Order order!"

….

"Well…Lets see…" sigh, the clerk tabulating. "In addition to the damage we'd come up to ask you about…Not wishing to question Obsidian affairs…" Placating hand to her stare… "There's now the entire half of the twentieth floor to consider."

"Romulans…" she shrugged.

"Romulans? Ma'am." The military fellow eyed her. "The place is trashed, ma'am. What is wrong with you people?"

"You question the Order's methods?" she eyed the man who frowned.

Brave guy, all-in-all…She noted. Part human too, I see…

"I see you are not fully of this world…Watch yourself." She glared.

"Ma'am." The clerk urged. "Naturally we want to make no trouble for you that we can avoid. But we do need your ok on charging the Order under the domestic security act, section 4, paragraph 6. We're a completely loyal establishment, of course, and never question the Order's representatives…But we do have to make our bills…Ma'am."

"Ja, ja…You have my OO expense care on file." She shrugged.

Nice to stick it to the Cardassian Man. If he'll accept the present at my hands…She thought.

"Authorizing…" thin smile. "You must be very good at your work to survive things like this?"

She eyed him coolly.

"Right…" nod…"Ok, then? I have business and must leave Cardassia"

"Everything seems fine…Oh and do you want your briefcase, ma'am?"

"You anticipate my thoughts. That is gut, to a point." She noted calmly to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Rachel…

The Enterprise…Captain's quarters…

"You know I think Cos kinda liked being Captain…" Fee's voice, his image on screen. "She was really doing the research on ship operations and such…She even had me teaching her Cardassian for the diplomatic end. Thought it would be a nice touch to do it without the universal translator."

"Yeah, well…I know the crew preferred her to Allison and those 'lets get these decks polished till they sparkle' pep rallies." Sarah noted. "Well…She's safely back at Starfleet Academy…I just hope she's keepin' her distance from Delphine and Leekie."

"She's a sucker for that 'lets do crazy science without moral constraint as if we were the omnipotent Q'…" Felix shrugged. "Though I do see that little dollop of megalomania in all of you…"

"Thanks."

"Jawhol, fraulein Kaptain." He saluted the screen. "And speakin' of the German in you, did Cosima get anything yet about the samples?"

"She says so far they're all identical."

"From mostly dead sisters, but for herself and Allison…And you?"

"About it, Fee. Identical. But this isn't why I called…"

"Lord knows it's not to see how the Fee is doing…" sigh.

"Felix…Shup. How's Kira? Is Ms. S. going to let me take her for the weekend?"

"Even if she does, how will Kapten Khilds manage that?" frown at screen. "Unless you're planning to ask Ally to do a repeat performance? In which case my magic word is…Don't."

"I'll just hand the ship over to Art for the weekend…The doc here has been urgin' me to take leave. I'll agree…My suspicious first o gets to reorganize the ship on logical Vulcan-Canadian principles and I get my weekend free and catch the first transport home. Simple…"

"And if Romulan crazy bitch makes another appearance?"

"Jesus, Fee…I'm no military type. I got lucky once but Art's the man for dealing with the likes of Helena and her Holy and Orthodox Empire. Thanks for that fit of 'you go girl' but unless I start channeling James T. Kirk, it's my duty really not to be on that bridge in a battle."

"Bit late to figure that, Captain. By the bye…James Who…?"

"A former captain, pretty big stuff actually around here. You've never heard of him? They act like he's bloody Christ the Redeemer when his name comes up. He's got his mug plastered in my quarters as well as all about the bloody ship, even more than Jean-Luc Picard."

"Now Picard I've heard of…But I've never been one to follow military history, dear heart. All that waste of good material… And we've been a bit cut off from the Federation in our eventful lives, you know all too well."

"Well, this Kirk was a badass…Paul's a distant relative and…"

"Ooooh…" grin… "'Paul is a distant relative'…Mockingly mincing tone. "Checkin' out the would-be family, cooin' to your studly one about his great-great whatever? Well, aren't you the fawning girltoy, captain? Tell me, is it his Commodorishness? Or the musky odor of those endless hours in the Starfleet gym he carries with him?"

"Hey…"

"So, you're spending every night readin' up on the family…Are you writin' 'Mrs. Commodore Paul Dierden' on your stationery every night?"

"Sod off…Wait, I got incoming…Yes, Mr. O'Brien?" she eyed the face of her burly rather handsome chief engineer on screen.

"Captain, we've scheduled that level one diagnostic you suggested to trace that fluctuation last week in warp core output for tomorrow. Did you want to be there or…?"

Great…Thanks Cos, you might've told me you were gettin' all engineer…

"No, Chief…I think you have the sit well in hand, just carry on, make it so, and report your findings back to me. Ok?"

"All right, ma'am. " pleased if slightly puzzled look… "O'Brien out…"

"How executive, mon captaine…" Fee, mockingly as his image resumed its position on the screen.

"Shudup…Now as to things Section 51…?"

"Sarah, those people seem to be very much the big badasses of the dark side…Who much prefer to keep to that dark side. I for one, had never even heard of them before my scam-artist sister got a few on her cloned tail. Are you sure you should be poking at that nest?…Wasps with big stinger things may well come out, looking for you."

Sigh…She regarded the screen with slightly woebegone look…"They already are. I have to get to the bottom of this, Fee. Section 51, The Obsidians, the Tal Shiar, working together? At least at some time in the past…"

"All to produce a horde of Sarahs? Granted…No one kicks hostile alien ass like my sis…"

"Thanks, Fee…" Wry beam…

"…But come on…You and soccer mom and science geek?…The super soldiers of the Alpha Quadrant? What, did they create you to annoy the Borg or the Dominion to death?"

"Ha, ha…" sour look. "But you do have a point by accident, there, Fee…We were in a pretty serious fight about the time we were born…And the Federation and the rest of the Quad was lookin' for new weapons…" she eyed his face on screen.

"You lot? The Fed answer to the Gem Ha'dar?"

"Maybe the idea was we'd shag 'em to death…" coy grin.

"You…" he mock glared. "Actually I find that very believable. It explains so much."

"Sod off…" narrow look… "Now, look Fee…What I need you to do…"

Door beep…

Sigh… "Come…" she switched the computer to standby mode… "Sorry…Back in a mo'…" hiss to screen…

"Captain?" Art entered, eyeing her, two red-shirted security personnel following him.

Uh-oh…She repressed her nervousness…

This don't look good.

"Mr. Bell? Anything up? Is this a security matter?"

"I'm afraid so…" careful eyeing… "I regret to inform you, Captain, that I must relieve you of command." Calm stare.

"Is that a joke, Art?" she stared at his impassive face as he faced her.

He eyed her a moment…

"Right, sorry…So you seriously intend to commit mutiny, Mr. Bell?"

"Under Starfleet regulation when the captain is incapacitated or rendered unable to fulfill her or his duties…" Art began, calmly.

"Just how am I not able to…"

"I've said the Captain was unable to, Ms. Manning…" he noted, quietly. "I am aware that Captain Childs is dead, and a suicide, by all evidence I have been able to accumulate." Slightest rise in tone… "Which is fortunate for you." Hard stare…

…..

"Art…?" Sarah, now flanked by the security personnel, who seemed rather distressed with their current duty detail, she noted, vaguely hopeful. "I don't know what this is all about or who this 'Manning' is but you know you'd better be able to prove these charges?"

"I am and I am…" he nodded. "Captain Childs has been dead for some time…Though you do possess her general body structure and seem to be genetically identical, you are not Beth Childs."

"Art? Are you claiming I'm a Founder or something? Heck, you saw my twin…Lieutenant Hendrix? Surely you've picked up a trace anomaly from her presence, Art. Nothing more. "

"I've been making extensive physiological readings, Captain. Your pheromonal and hormonal levels have been far off from those of Beth Childs for the past two weeks. Variation s that cannot be explained by the normal fluctuations to be expected over time."

Sarah glared…

"That's hardly stuff to build a mutiny on, Mr. Bell."

"No mutiny, Ms. Manning. Starfleet's been duly informed and we have confirmed log footage recovered which you or I imagine, given his past record, your foster brother, tried to remove. And the records of the Toronto, which despite similar attempts to purge indicate your presence on board at the time of the captain's death. And your genetic similarity to her…"

"Are you crazy…?" she eyed him. "Art?" she looked at Bell's set face, then the clearly uncertain guards.

"This is not the Captain." Bell informed them. "And she is under arrest."

"First Officer Bell…" Sarah grimly…Then sighed as the guards looked at her, hesitant.

What's the use, he's got me…

"Arthur…I had nothing to do with Beth's death."

"I know that…" he nodded, calmly. "Or this would be a very different conversation, Sarah. Farrell…James…Take this woman to the brig."

"Art, wait…" she pleaded.

His communicator buzzed…

"Mr. Bell…?" Voice of the communications officer on the bridge.

"Bell here…"

"Incoming message from Starfleet Command, sir…A dual holographic transmission…"

"Transfer to the Captain's cabin, main room."

"Admiral…" he addressed Admiral Hardcastle, standing before him in three-dimensional form and looking rather perturbed. "Ms. Manning has been…"

"Commander Bell…" the other figure materialized next to the Admiral, a slight, unemotional man in cut in. "I'm Captain Daniel Rosen, of the Section 51 branch…I've been appointed Ms. Manning's legal counsel by her guardians. Under Special Order 10, she's to be released at once. Ms. Manning, please proceed to shuttle bay Delta, I should be there by the time you get there."

"Sorry, Commander…" the Admiral sighed. "This matter has been taken out of our jurisdiction. I'm afraid you'd better turn her over to Captain Rosen. We'll protest later."

"That is unacceptable, Admiral. This woman impersonated a Starfleet officer and may have vital knowledge as to the death of Captain Childs…"

"All of which will be duly considered, Commander." Rosen, calmly. "I assure you. And I assure you Ms. Manning bears no responsibility in the death of your captain. Please, I don't wish to pull rank but under Federation Special Orders…"

"Art…" Admiral Hardcastle sighed.

"Right." Bell, calmly… "Escort Ms. Manning to shuttle bay Delta, do not let her out of your sight." He addressed the two guards.

"I'm sorry…" Sarah, simply as she was led out…Bell staring coolly after her.

…..

"So you're my lawyer, courtesy Section 51?" Sarah eyed the slight but rather coldly menacing Rosen as he sat at the controls of the long-range shuttle he'd brought her to with barely a word, indicating for her to take a seat.

"Yes." Flat tone.

"Nice of them. And you're takin' me…Where? Section 51?"

"Ms. Manning, I think it best to leave such questions to my superiors. I can guarantee that you will not be harmed."

"And maybe I don't choose to believe that…?"

"I should point out that rendering you unconscious need not fall under the definition, 'harm'."

She frowned…

"What are you? An android?"

"No. Simply a Starfleet officer following my orders."

"What do your people want?"

"To meet, obviously. More I can't say." He eyed the viewscreen and controls, ignoring her.

…..

Starfleet Academy, Daystrum Science Center…

"Cosima? " Admiral Leekie had suddenly appeared before her…

Or…She frowned…

Yep.

"Q? What do you want now?"

"Damn, you are getting good, little clone…" Q/Leekie smiled. "But how can you be sure I'm not justLeekie, transported in using all that 'fancy' Section 51 technology?"

"Not even Section 51 can transport without a signature trace…And you're not a hologram, I've a dampening field in place set to the frequency they used in doing med exams on Sarah, Ally, and me before. Even if they figured that out and countered it, the field would indicate the attempt to generate a holographic containment field."

"Making me all the more to be appreciated, eh?" grin…

"And I know you pretty well by now…" she frowned. "You've been popping in often enough since I signed on with Starfleet, though I can't for the life of me…"

"I thought I'd adequately explained…" he paused as Captain Delphine Cormier entered the lab, staring at him.

"Admiral Leekie?"

"Attention!" he grinned at her. She stiffening…

"That was instinctive…This is not…"

"Cosima is completely self-aware…She's in contact with at least three of the surviving clones, including Helena…I'm really very fond of her, Aldous, even if you and I are lovers…" Delphine murmured.

"Don't make her do that." Cosima frowned.

"Just showing you she really does like you…That was your worry, that she was simply seducing you."

"Q. Just let her be."

"Fine. But I think I'll keep her in stasis for the moment, or rather…We'll be in stasis."

Delphine standing, as if frozen…

"What have we got to talk about? Another rant about my possessing traits that you admire? I don't believe you, Q. I've read Jean-Luc Picard's and Kathryn Janeway's reports on you."

"Ah, sweet Katie…What a girl…" Q sighed. "You know we came very close, close as my wife would ever wish to hear, to having a real relationship. There was a chemistry…So what did my dear ole mates say about me?"

"You have a certain liking and curiosity about humans, you enjoy teasing and tormenting them …"

"That must be Jean-Luc…The thanks I get for saving Humanity countless times. I thought we parted friends." Sigh.

"And you…Helped to save Humanity…Doubtless for your own reasons. Captain Picard suspected and I agree, that you're actually our descendants in the distant future."

"Lord, what an ego…" Q shook his head. "Well, the French…What are you gonna do? But you haven't complemented me yet on my excellent uniform. Perfect in every detail, eh?"

"It's good this time you didn't award yourself every Federation medal…"

"Hello? Savior of Humanity here?"

"And I see you didn't answer me about the descendant question?" she eyed him archly.

"Clever little minx, aren't we?"

"Q. You've made it clear you won't offer me any real information about my origins or Section 51's plans or their alliance with the other secret agencies…"

"Politics? Who wants to talk about that? Boring…Especially the antics of semi-civilized primates…" sniff.

"Then what do you want?"

"Cosy…" beam… "My sweet girl…Isn't it enough that I like to come by and chat? How many omnipotent friends do humans tend to have? You are in a very select club, my girl. I mean, sure, clone club is fine and all, but…" Shrug, taking seat without sitting or moving at all.

"Why? Why do I interest you?" she frowned. "And why bother to show an interest if you won't even tell me anything useful?"

"Ah…" he wagged a finger at her. You want your own personal demi-god to come down from his rather wonderful Heaven…If sometimes…" low whisper… "Hell, when She's mad…" resuming normal… "And settle all your problems for you? And I don't even get a Church of the Divine Q out of it?" mock-frown.

"No." Sigh. "I think I get that…You're saying you can't interfere…But I just want to know what's so interesting to bring you here over and over…And maybe just a few answers to help me puzzle this all out. Me and the other girls."

"Yes." Solemn tone, very light mocking…Perfect imitation of Jean-Luc Picard… "The Q Non-Interference Directive is the Highest of our…Oh, I can't say that with a straight face." Grin.

"And yet…It's true, isn't it. And it's what…Because we're your ancestors?"

"The bacteria floating around this room is more my 'ancestor' than you, sweetheart. But for the sake of brevity, lets say your theory might have merit. And you might…Possibly…Be a somewhat important step in human evolution…For good or bad."

"Which?" she asked, desperately.

He gave mock expression of uncertainty, opening hands in perplexed fashion.

"Oh, come on…" she frowned.

"I'm only an omnipotent demi-god…I can't be absolutely sure of absolutely everything absolutely all the time, dear heart. Well, actually, I can but…"

"So there's some variability even the Q can't control? Is that it?"

"My little geek monkey, look at her primate brain whizzing along…" he beamed. "What a match you'd have been for Jean-Luc."

"Really…?" she blinked.

"Well, the lesbian thing would have been a problem but a Frenchman like Picard would no doubt have been up…To the challenge." Grin.

She glared, then relented…"Can't you tell me one solid thing? Help me out, just a little? Find someone else to bother?"

"I just did all three…" he vanished, grin lingering…

"Sorry…" Delphine eyed her, immediately out of stasis… "I lost my train of thought…"

"Yeah, happens to me all the time…Maybe you're a clone lab rat, too." Cosima, a bit coolly.

"Cosima…Don't be like that…" Delphine sighed. "You know I love you…"

"I like to fool myself into believing that, yeah." Narrow look… "Sorry, but…" Cosima eyed her sternly. "You are my monitor…And you were Admiral Leekie's lover. Maybe you're just…"

"No, I'm not…Cosima…" sigh. "I can't change what's happened…All I can do is try to prove I love you now. And that I'm on your side. But I came to tell you something important…" she paused. "Admiral Leekie is coming, today, to see you. He knows you're self-aware and he wants to make a new agreement with you. Even offer you a place in Section 51."

"A place in the modern SS? Nice. Will I be the token clone?"

"It's not like that…Cosima."

"I see…" frown. "You're his headhunter and I'm to be wooed."

"Cosima, I just think it could get you the answers you've been seeking." Delphine put up a hand. "All I ask is you hear him out and consider his offer carefully."

"Oh, then it's like I have a choice? So long as I choose what you and he want?" cool stare…

"Cosima…You know you need our help…His help, I mean."

"Please go, Delphine." She frowned. "I know I can't avoid having to meet with him but that's all…Now I've said I'll meet, go." She eyed her.

"Whatever you think of me…I do love you, Cosima." Delphine sighed, turning.

"I'm tryin' to believe that." Cosima, quietly.

…..

"Interesting…" Sarah eyed the viewscreen, repressing a sharp shock of panic, as the shuttle passed through solid rock on a rather star-battered planet of Earth size but no atmosphere, the closeness of its star having long since ripped away any attempts to form one.

"Yes." Rosen, calmly but with the tiniest hint of satisfaction at Sarah's wincing on their plunging down at the planet, seemingly on collision course.

"Some kind of phased-shift? Nice. Hope it's been tested with organics before now." Sarah, drily.

"Naturally." Rosen, activating lights that showed the shuttle had entered a vast cavern under the molten surface of the planet.

"Nice way to keep your place hidden…There can't be many ships that could even get this close to a star."

"No." Rosen, flatly… "Here we are…" he noted.

"Again, nice." Sarah eyed the vast complex before them…Drydocks, buildings set in the rock or floating free as independent structures. Sudden bursts of particle or electrical energy lighting up the chamber to reveal far more structures, and a number of what were clearly highly advanced ships, mostly moderate in size…

"A Borg cube…?" she eyed the relatively small cube, about the size of an Intrepid class starship, partially disassembled… "How'd you manage that?"

"I know…" she met Rosen's calm stare. "Best to ask your superiors…"

The shuttle moved on into a docking area with several ports and locked into one. Rosen powered the shuttle down and unlocked his safety belt.

"Thanks for the sightseeing tour…"

"This way, Ms. Manning…" Rosen indicated the main door.

"And thanks for the gracious invite…" she rose and went out the door…Rosen following a moment later.

…

They strode down the long corridor, a few personnel, many human, most humanoid, some rather alien, all surreptiously pausing to view her as she passed.

"What, is this the ole gang of my creators?" she asked Rosen quietly as they continued. "They all seem like they have a personal investment."

"Straight ahead." Rosen, firmly. Lights at the end of the corridor coming to life as they moved down to reveal a rather huge office at that end.

"Chancellor Palpatine's place? Or Hitler's? Or is Admiral Leekie just a big fan?" she asked.

"Good day, Ms. Manning." Rosen, coldly, leaving her at the open door.

"F-you very much, too…" she nodded.

"Sarah…" Paul's voice… She glared, entering.

On the one hand, rat bastard's been lying to me from the start.

On the other, if he's head honcho…Gotta admit, that's kinda…Grin.

"So…?" she eyed Dierden, decked out in dress uniform. "Commodore." She saluted.

"No need to salute, Sarah…You're out of the service." He gave her a tight smile. "Sarah, I had no choice after you left me at Starfleet with Leekie. We had a deal and you threw it away. Everything's up in the air now."

"A deal to betray my Romulan sis so Section 51 could get their hands on her without the Tal Shiar knowing…No, thanks."

"Helena was a threat to us all…But this is about you…And Kira...now, Sarah. So think carefully about what you want to do here."

"Meaning you are not the gentleman I was expectin'…?" she eyed him, mocking half-smile.

"No." a precise, upper classBritish-accented voice as a figure in elegant if civilian dress stepped forward.

"I am. Hello, Miss Manning…I am Rachel Duncan." Her identical twin in frosted blonde hair nodded coolly. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Beth...

Section 51Headquarters…A intradimensional pocket universe within a giant planet far too close to its star to be considered habitable or even of much use as a source of resources. Where the highest and most top secret of Federation technologies were tested and developed under the most secure of conditions imaginable.

And where one result of such technology, Sarah Manning, now faced her own twin, one of them at least, in the rather icy form of Administrator Rachel Duncan. Alone, Commodore Dierden having been rather summarily dismissed, to Sarah's quite obvious amusement.

Really got you on the leash, eh, Commodore? Her mocking look as he departed at Rachel's request, plainly an order.

"Well, have a seat." Rachel waved her to a rather comfortable if somewhat intended to place on an intimidating level, chair which Sarah declined. Rachel shrugging, "Now to business. Sarah, you needn't fear. I am here to assist with your transition to selfawareness."

"Sorry to have mucked your little experiment…"

"Not at all…It's a part of our 'experiment' as you call it that you should at some point become aware of your nature. Though we'd hoped to regulate the process better. Regardless, you have questions, Ms. Manning…We have answers…For the right price, we can do business." Rachel calmly.

"Hardly the way to get off on the right foot…" Sarah, attempting to match Rachel's cool.

"Having you brought here, free of the charge of impersonating a Starfleet captain? With likely implication in her untimely death? I should think you ought to be somewhat grateful to avoid the chance of spending the rest of your life on a penal colony."

"That's part…But the main thing is that you're not one of us. Sending an android to do your dirty work, are we? Is there even really a Rachel?"

Blink… "How did you…?"

"We sisters have a connection…And I've fooled with telepathy on a minor scale, at least enough to help detect sentient life forms in tight corners. So you wanna send in the real Rachel? I won't bite you know."

"That was hardly the reason…" Rachel's voice from a source to Sarah's left…Another Rachel stepping out in the same outfit as android Rachel. Looking if anything even colder than the android who gave a somewhat sheepish look. The second Rachel moved beside the first.

"Real enough for you?" the actual Rachel eyed Sarah calmly.

"Yeah, you're human…Sorta…Though I actually get the impression she's the nice one." Sarah eyed the android.

"You can go back to Aldous, dear." Rachel nodded to the android. "Tell him it went as we expected."

"Yes, Rachel." The android nodded and left.

"Nice kid…" Sarah noted.

"We were curious to see if you'd detect her. She was very well programmed." Rachel eyed her. "Well, now that the cards are on the table, Sarah, are you ready to negotiate?"

"I haven't killed you yet." Sarah, calmly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel nodded. "We have a great deal to offer you …And Kira and Felix. We've missed you, dear. Since you were lost to us."

"Yeah, I've seen the blessin's of bein' found by you." Sarah eyed her.

"You've said righter than you know, dear. There are blessings we can bestow." 

"Tell that to Beth Childs…"

"Elisabeth's demise was not our fault, Sarah. She chose her path…"

"After she found out what a sham her life was…"

"We assisted her love life and the formation of her initial family perhaps, but her career, her life, her personality, all that was her own."

"It was all a lie…And you helped make it a lie. But lets get back to me and me daughter and leave Beth at peace, shall we?"

"I'm agreeable to that. I might point out it's you who took over her life and threatened to sully the career of a great Starfleet captain. Though luck has, admittedly, been on your side in that instance. As to you and your daughter…" rather fond smile. "Motherhood. It must be wonderful."

Sarah staring, a bit startled by the sincerity.

…..

"Cosima…" beam.

"Admiral Dr. Leekie…" cold tone as Cosima in uniform at her cubicle desk in the molecular phylogeny section of the Daystrum Center lab complex stood at attention.

"May we have a word in private? I have a secure office booked." The admiral eyed her.

"If that's an order, sir."

"A request…And an offer, if you'll hear me out…" he smiled.

She followed him somewhat reluctantly to a conference room…

"I thought you'd prefer Captain Cormier not be present at this meeting." He turned to her as he closed the door after her.

"Yes." Coolly. "Thank you, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant, have a seat." He took one himself while she remained standing, eyeing him. "Cosima, I understand your anger…" the admiral put up a hand.

Full dress uniform…But definitely not Q this time…Just trying to impress, I guess…Cosima thought.

"You can't begin to understand what I feel…Sir."

"Yet as a scientist yourself, you must understand the potential this project has for human evolution." Leekie noted.

"I know a little of what it's cost." She noted. "Though exactly how many of us are dead at Helena's hands or through what poor Beth went through or just because you goofed in the development stage, God knows."

"Yes…" Leekie sighed. "We certainly did have our share of failures. Human cloning of course turned out long ago to be far more difficult to successfully accomplish than anyone dreamed when the first experiments were done in the 21st century. As for poor Helena, well…If we could have stopped her, just on the grounds of protecting our investment…I assure you we would have."

"Unless of course she works for you, unknowingly…Killing off troublesome or defective clones? Thinking she does it for the glory of Romulus…"

"Cosima…I know we seem like the worst combination of Hitler's Nazis and Khan Singh's eugenicists but I assure you…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Admiral. This project is and always has been illegal and unethical."

"And if it saves not only Humanity but all our related species of this quadrant from menaces we know and don't know?"

"At what price?" she frowned. "You've already shredded the Federation constitution to suit your ends and betrayed us to work with our enemies."

"Some might call it the first major step toward permanent peace in this quadrant." He noted. "And we have an alliance more or less in effect with the Romulans since the Dominion War and a peace treaty with Cardassia. Cooperation among our most sensitive agencies seems to me both wise and practical."

"But the Romulans seem to have broken with you…" she pointed out. "Unless I'm right and Helena is merely a stooge for you guys."

"Romulus is moving toward its destiny as the child of Vulcan and a new addition to the Federation…Naturally there are elements in the Empire opposed to that…No one likes change." Smile.

"But you haven't denied that Helena works for you…" she eyed him.

"Unfortunately, until I manage to persuade you to consider coming to a new agreement with Section 51, for your own safety I can't risk telling you things which must remain classified."

"An agreement, you mean! We've never had any 'agreement' with you." She fumed. "And I don't want one."

Sigh, lean forward in chair across table, looking at her as she stood, glaring. "Cosima…No one is forcing you. But, if you truly want answers…And want to take full charge of your own biology, the way is open. Work with us, learn all you can. Help us to help you with the problems that still seem to crop up with you and your sisters. Together we could accomplish so much…" he beamed.

"You need us, now that so many of us are dead. What are we four the last?"

"No. That much I can tell you. And I can show you a bit more. Something that might help you reconsider your options if you'll come?"

"That I'm likely to get sick and die? I am sick." She replied. "But I won't beg you for help, even if I believed you could."

"I know you are." He nodded. "And I hope, though I don't know, that we can help. But that's not really what I'm referring to. Though what I want to show you does have a bearing on your survival."

He leaned back, eyeing her. She clearly reflecting…

"I see you are intrigued. Come with me…No commitment and you get at least a little piece more of the puzzle."

"Come…Where?"

"Where it all began…" he smiled.

….

Section 51 HQ…

"So you're telling me that if I agree to a relationship…A new way forward…" Sarah eyed Rachel. "My family and my daughter will be safe?"

"Certainly. And far safer than they are now, running from place to place…" Rachel noted calmly.

"I can't speak for the others…" 

"We're approaching each of you individually…Whatever they decide has no reflection on your own case. It's up to you, Sarah. Take some time to think it over, discuss it with the others if you like. "

"And if I say bugger off?"

"Quaint…" smile… "Do they still use that one in the independent colonies? Well, as I said…It's your choice." Rachel, calm stare.

"And if I refuse, I assume I go to prison if you don't kill me."

"Your fate would be in your hands…No help from us. But hardly a good choice for Kira's sake? Sarah, take your time and think it over. You have twenty-four hours to get back to me. Daniel here…" she turned to greet the entering Daniel whose quiet return caught Sarah by surprise.

"Ms Manning is ready to leave. Please see she gets to wherever she'd care to go safely, Daniel."

"Ma'am." He nodded.

Hmmn…Least she might've done was call for Paul, Sarah thought, frowning.

….

"Section 51…Advanced Genetics…" Leekie noted to Cosima as they strode through a corridor on a large science station in the same pocket universe which Sarah was currently departing.

"Nice…" Cosima frowned. "Got all of Khan Singh's old augmentation stuff packed away in here?"

"Quite a bit of it, actually. And it did prove useful." Leekie nodded.

"And here we are…" he paused before a translucent door.

"I'm taking a slight but real risk in showing you this, Cosima." The Admiral eyed her. "But I believe it's important for you to understand just how much we truly do value you and the others."

He pressed hand on a white door pad as Cosima, in spite of herself, peered in, eagerly.

"Admiral Leekie…" A familiar voice… "What the hell am I doing here? Why am I being held? I'm a Starfleet officer and I demand to know…"

Cosima staring at the figure in Starfleet captain's uniform…Just halted in mid pace of the rather bare lab, except for a guerney and chairs.

"Beth…" she gasped.

"Cosima? What are you doing here?!" Beth eyed her. "Jesus? Did you? Tell me you're not working with them?"

"You're not dead…" Cosima blinked. "We thought …The plasma stream…No, wait…We found traces of your DNA…Your uniform."

"I…" Beth stared… "I remember…Jumping…"

"And you did…" Leekie nodded. "Thankfully Commodore Dierden was worried about your emotional state."

"I died…" Beth blinked. "I wanted to die…And I did…I died."

"You did." Leekie sighed. "My poor Beth, you did."

Holy crap…Cosima stared.

I think she really did…And I think…

I think I understand this…

…..


	8. Chapter 8

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

And Helena, again…

Earth…

Refugee Center 12 for the newly crossed over refugees from the recent Romulan crackdown on non-Romulan colonists along their side of the Romulan Neutral Zone.

"Kira!" Sarah, in her more traditional trader's outfit…Beaming at the eager little girl running to her from the grasp of a stern-looking older woman with long lank brown hair and bearing a granite-grim expression. Fee next to the woman, wearing his own trademark warning look…

Slight frown as she glanced down at her outfit…Can't believe that bastard Dierden said I looked like a Denebian ho, first time he caught me in Beth's quarters on the Enterprise in this shirt and trousers. But immediate smile as Kira threw herself at her and she raised her in her arms, kissing her everywhere she could manage.

"Baby! Oh! It's so good to see you again…I've missed you so much!" The little girl giggling as she tickled her, then pulling back a little to eye her.

"It's me, for real." Sarah noted.

"I know." Grin. "But don't tell Mrs. S, right?" confidential tone, smile.

"Right." Nod, grin.

"Are you still a captain, Mommie?" Kira, pausing. "Auntie Allison said you'd have to be a captain for a little longer…"

"Not any more, baby." She held her close, patting her. Turning her to face the approaching twosome of Mrs. S and Felix.

"Sarah…Two appointments on time in a row." The woman nodded coolly. "This is a red-letter day for us."

"Hi." Sarah, calmly. "Fee!" she reached to hug him, Kira kissing him as well from Sarah's embrace.

"How are my great girls?!" Sarah beamed. Fee, mock glare…

"So…Not so fancy dress today?" Mrs. S noted quietly.

"I didn't think it would go over well here." Sarah, unflinching. Glancing to Fee…

I tried…Ally's idea of "dressing down" is not ours…

"So how have you been?" she returned to Mrs. S. while snuggling Kira to her chest…

"Mummy…" giggle…

Shrug…"Well as can be expected. The Federation's generous enough…Found us a new home here on Earth for now, though I think Mars suits me better. Too many people with personal license to snoop here for my taste, though our artist here…" Sardonic glance at Fee… "Seems to be taking to the place like a fish to water." Fee rolling eyes. "But for me, just a tad too much of the 'glories of the Federation and its free society'. These Earthers pat themselves on the back a little too often, in my opinion." Cool stare. "And you…Back to old tricks?" she eyed the outfit.

"I'm getting by, thanks. And no, not old tricks…I thought I'd told you that last time."

Quick look Feeward…Slightest of nods on his part.

"Refugee work…For Starfleet…" Mrs. S eyed her.

"Interviewing folks on the situation." Sarah nodded. "The captain on the Enterprise took a shine to me, what can I say?" she shrugged. "It lets me travel and it pays the bills, a few anyway…So?"

"Good enough…First real job you've ever had, if it's true. Try and keep it." Dry tone.

"I love you too, Mom." Sarah, steady gaze…Mrs. S., rather to her surprise breaking gaze first. "And you, too, Monkey…:" she hugged Kira.

"So…Dinner, ladies?" Fee, brightly.

….

The Romulan warbird Proleithian, decloaking on the edge of a small nebula, only about 60 light years from the capital of the Federation and deep within its defenses as the first officer, in the bridge briefing room, nervously noted to Commander Helena who waved him off.

"We are safe for now, yes? The nebula will shield us."

"Commander, this nebula is well known and studied…And surely the Federation…"

"They use for schoolkids to study…" she waved hand impatiently. "Nothing but science stations about. Arrogant humans don't think anyone would dare such a thing, so close to Earth…And we are one ship, not a fleet."

"They do scan for smugglers, spies…Commander, I recommend…"

"Recommendation is noted, yes? You are good officer, Subcommander but don't question my judgment." Hard stare. Smile… "But we are like family and I appreciate you keep this with us, not in front of crew." She patted him.

"Of course, Commander…"

"And I will be leaving shortly in shuttle and you can return quick to our space..."

"Commander…" anxious look.

"I appreciate that even more…" warm beam. "This isn't suicide wish, ole friend. I must find this one, this Sarah who likes to play captain, it is important. To the Empire, much as to me…" solemn nod.

Sorry for lie, old friend…Though it probably would be important to the Tal Shiar.

"But, couldn't we send someone else…She knows you…We could send one of our agents already on Earth, have her brought to us if you still don't wish to simply kill her like the others."

"No, I must go. But don't worry… And…" she gave stern look. "Be very careful of what you let slip about what you know of my sisters. The Tal Shiar has more than one spy abroad us, I am sure, and there may still be others, like our little friend."

Cut to shot of unmasked Cardassian agent, a female in Romulan guise, embedded among the crew as a junior office for nearly a year. A stern Helena and her Subcommander executing swift and summary justice via airlock…

"I will…Helena." Wan smile.

"Take care, my good friend. I will see you soon. Don't gets killed, please. I have too little family to spare." Fond beam, pat. He nodded and they came out on the bridge, he following her.

"Subcommander. Keep a close watch. Keep our fellows here on toes and whatever else they got, yes?" wry grin at bridge crew. "Liberty for all hands on rotated schedule when you get back to Romulus Aurora. There is very nice restaurant there in colony's capital. Have nice dinner there on me, ok? This is the Commander…" She pressed pad to activate ship's intercom system. "I am transferring command to Subcommander Tao. Obey him as you do me, only better, you guys. Or I will not be so happy on my return, yes? And you know what that means… Takes care, all."

Anxious looks from the bridge crew…She giving a kindly nod or smile to each as she passed.

"Commander…" the Tal Shiar officer on bridge moved to intercept her. "I must ask that you give me more details on this operation…"

"No. Clearance Tomrak Five. Now, out of my ways…" Helena, coolly. The officer frowning but stepping aside.

Damned freaks and their special privileges…Well with Praetor Tomas dead, that special status may soon be terminated.

As will you, you half-human freak… Coldly eyeing the departing Helena as she entered the bridge turbolift and the door closed.

"Take us to the edge of the nebula, the course as laid out!" Subcommander Tao called. "Prepare for cloak and immediate warp, factor eight, as soon as the Commander's shuttle leaves the nebula."

Helena, in turbolift, gently holding acheap holocard… "I Love You, Mummy…Kira" with a glowing heart and stick figures of Sarah and Kira, next to an imaginary house. The one item from those confiscated from "Captain Childs" when she'd briefly been taken on board the Proleithian Helena had not turned over to the Tar Shiar.

"I love you…Mummy." She whispered softly. So, on this one thing, Tomas did not lie. There is a child…An angel. And my sestra Sarah Manning is truly of the Light…Blessed.

"IloveyouMummy." She breathed.

….


	9. Chapter 9

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

And back to Allison…

Earth…

Scarborough, Ontario…

"Good morning, Allison…" friendly tone…Sunlight streaming into the bedroom and creeping quickly up the bed as the bedroom curtains parted and drew back from the bay window.

Unnnnhh… "Mrning…" the addressed Allison groaned, pulling back her sleeping mask.

"The time is now seven-thirty. Time to get up and get Oscar and Gemma ready for school and make sure Donnie isn't eating in the kitchen again, against his diet. Scanning now…" pause. "Donnie! Put that chicken back!" stern Allison tone echoing from the direction of the kitchen. "Donnie…!"

Oh…Sigh…Allison looking up.

Funny…On the Enterprise I was able to get up at six, no problem. Here, I'm dead at seven-thirty.

"Allison? You need to get up…"

"Yeah, yeah…Yeah…Zzzzzz…"

"Ally, get it in gear or I'm eating that chicken." Donnie's holographic image eyeing her.

"Donnie?" she peered at him. "Oh, it's you, Hal."

"Sorry for the impersonation." Apologetic look matching Donnie's perfectly. "It was one of your preset options and I calculated it had a sixty-five percent change of success overall, with an eighty-two percent chance of elevating your heart rate. Are you angry with me, honey?" sudden shift in tone.

"Are you working on your psych profile, Hal?" she frowned.

"Normally I would say…Yes. But that was Donnie on the kitchen com link." The house computer replied….The voice emanating from the house walls and furniture via molecular nanospeakers.

"Ally?" Donnie at the bedroom door now. "House…Discontinue monitoring…"

Hmmn…That word..Allison sighed, sitting up.

"It prefers to be called…'Hal', Donnie."

"Right…" sigh. "Like I like the idea that my house is going to go crazy and shove me out an airlock." Donnie sighed.

"Donnie…That would be illogical on Earth…Even up here on the tenth floor you would survive being put outside unless…"

"Hal? That's enough." Ally cut in. "Please discontinue monitoring as Donnie asked."

"You can get the kids up." Donnie suggested.

"For you, anything…" Hal, calmly.

"I wonder which one of us it means…" Donnie eyed Allison.

"For me to know…" Hal's voice, chuckle in Allison tone…

"Just the psych profiling thing…" Allison shrugged. "I hate it too but the app cost three credits."

…

A dressed Allison now poking round the bedroom…

Not that I have any doubts about Donnie since Felix pointed out that Ainsley was a far more logical choice and Sarah noted that it would be insanely devious of Section 51 to have put him in when I was still in high school…

And…Yet…

There's something…He's just too good at anticipating me and my moods…

No one, not even my sweet honey Donnie could be that good…Heck, I'm nearly insane at times these days…I wouldn't be able to put up with my moods since all this horror began.

No…That way lies paranoia and the darker side of Bethland…Too many mother's helpers and too much booze…And suicidal leaps into plasma streams.

I'm just…She opened another drawer in Donnie's dresser…Thumbing through his casual shirts and gym shorts…

…Anxious…See, nothing…Good ole snoring, farting, lovable teddy bear Donnie is just that.

God, is he still wearing this to the gym? Donnie…She frowned at the old shirt, worn to holes…

Hmmn…No more holographic porn, I see…

Well…Wouldn't begrudge him a holo-Ally, the way I've been treating him. Though, of course, with the sisters that would be a bit…Uncomfortable…These days.

Hee…Now that would be fun on his birthday. "Donnie, I decided to give you a holocard of me in three styles." The look on his face when Sarah and Cosima turn out to be real…

On the other hand…If I chose him…

And Sarah clearly needs stability in her life…And Kira a good father…

Which is fine…Just not my stable, good father of a husband.

Ok…Paranoia dealt with…Fears calmed…

"Mom!" Gemma's cry.

"Ally? I've gotta get going…Where's my…"

And husband and children running wild…Truly, time to get it in gear, Hendrix.

Captain Hendrix…She beamed.

Ok, back to Lieutenant…And back to my desk job at Starfleet…

Sigh…She looked round.

I cannot believe I was on duty on the Enterprise four weeks and this…

Nothing…

Damn…It should have been a disaster with me gone.

Slight frown at one of Hal, the home computer's video sensors…

Sometimes I think getting that thing was the worst idea…

Of course, it could easily be my monitor…Section 51 surely could hack in despite firewall and privacy protections.

But nothing says surveillance like the personal, human touch. No, they'd never settle for camera views of me.

Crashing sound… "Ally!" "Mom!"

How could they have survived four weeks without me? Beam…

"Allison?" Hal's voice came on… "Would you like me to…?"

"No." curt command… "I mean, thanks Hal, I'll take care of it…" she hurried to the hallway entrance.

Thought we told that thing to butt out, she frowned…You know, regardless of whether that thing is feeding Section 51 with data or no, I think it's time to pull the plug on ole Hallie, she eyed the video sensor.

….

Section 51…Monitoring, Project LEDA2…

"Captain Rosen?" a technician looked over to Daniel Rosen as he sat in his command chair, monitoring the monitors.

"Yes?" cold tone.

"Possible early warning fault in Hal 2537, at product D65432 location?"

"Threatened breech?" Rosen eyed the woman.

"No, sir. But this Hal is showing the same signs of potential conflict leading to a form of paranoia we've seen in two other Hals utilized for the Project."

"But no threat to security?"

"No, sir but one Hal did become jealous of its subject's boyfriend and overprotective of its subject, as a result of our special instructions…Assaulted the boyfriend and also our human monitor, her girlfriend."

"So long as the subject is free to make her own choices, we don't interfere. Hals malfunction, it happens. Like humans with guns in the old days." Rosen shrugged. "Inform our backup human monitor on the scene. If the Hendrixes report a malfunction make sure our people replace the Hal."

"Yes, sir…But…"

"Your concern is appreciated and laudable. Your recommendation is noted and will be passed on. That's the limit of your responsibility, get back to your console, please." Rosen commanded.

…


	10. Chapter 10

"Captains Outrageous…"

Summary: Strictly and utterly for fun. Imagining our favorite seestras as Captains of the Federation flagship.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Cosima and Beth…

Earth…

"So you downloaded Beth's consciousness into another clone?" Cosima frowned at Admiral Dr. Aldous Leekie as he stood before the two, Cosima and Beth…Beth glaring fiercely.

"You used me for an experiment? And killed the girl who lived in this body? Admiral Leekie, as a Starfleet officer, I charge you with violation of the Federation code." Beth, grimly.

"And if I were not operating on special order four, provision h, I would admit my guilt and allow you to arrest me." The Admiral, quietly. "Although no one was 'killed'…Rather a poor girl whose original brain had never developed beyond the autonomic functions and another who had momentarily succumbed to stress and the bipolarity we accidentally allowed to be expressed in her were given another chance."

"How noble. You are under arrest, Admiral." Beth insisted.

"As I've said, Captain…You ought to know Starfleet regs and the Federation code at least as well as I do." Calm tone. "And I don't mean to be intimidating but you can see that you're in no position to arrest anyone."

"Lieutenant…" Beth addressed Cosima formally… "Admiral Leekie is under arrest and this base is to be placed under lock down until Starfleet Command has secured the area. Do you have a side arm?"

"Uh…No. Captain." Cosima sighed. "I wasn't allowed to bring one." She eyed Leekie…

Nope, definitely not Q jerking our chains…

"Then, can you make communication with Starfleet?" Beth, calmly.

"Beth…" Leekie sighed. "This is…"

"This is not Starfleet…This is an illegal, unethical project run without authorization or proper oversight." Beth, firmly.

"I can promise you, many senior personnel in Starfleet would not be pleased to hear you'd threatened to expose this operation and this special branch, Beth. But please, try and listen…You too, Cosima…" he waved them both to seats.

"This section 51is the black box section, right?" Cosima eyed him. "Top level research, advanced alien technologies…Cloning, and now quantum mind transfer between genetic identicals?"

"How could you have transferred me? And how could this woman have such limited brain development and receive my mind?" Beth interrupted.

"It's not the original brain in there, Beth." Cosima sighed. "It isn't, is it?" she eyed Leekie. "You successfully cloned a separate brain."

"You might say that…" Leekie nodded. "But not the way you think…"

"It's not…A human brain…" Cosima stared. "At least not the higher functions you had to replace."

"No…" Leekie calmly.

"Not…Human…?" Beth stared.

"And yet it is, in a manner of speaking, cloned…" he gave a slight smile.

…

Secure level 3 lab...

"So this is a representation of Dr. Noonien Soong's positronic brain?" Cosima stared at the holographic image floating before them.

"I have a positronic brain?" Beth eyed Leekie… "How is that possible?"

"First of all, this is a representation of the brain we developed based on both Dr. Soong's known work and his son of sorts, Dr. Noonien Data's efforts to reproduce his father's work in another android, a daughter Data created about twenty five years ago."

"I understood the efforts to duplicate Dr. Soong's work failed…The brains were too unstable." Cosima noted.

"The new android Data created only lived a short time…" Leekie nodded. "But we continued the study even after Dr. Data retired from Starfleet and had long abandoned further efforts. We managed, thanks to our greatest cybernetists, to stabilize the brain permanently as Dr. Soong had."

"And you found a way to make a biologic interphase with one of our sisters' bodies?" Cosima blinked. "Whoa…That is incredible."

"Actually the biological interphase turned out to be the key to…" Leekie began, Cosima clearly eager to hear all…

"I did not consent to this." Beth interrupted, grimly. "This is completely unethical."

"We considered it an emergency intervention, Captain…" Leekie sighed. "Your life was at risk and we took the one…"

"Bullshit." Beth glared. "You used me again, for an experiment. You didn't save my life, you prolonged my agony."

"Fair enough…" Leekie shrugged. "But let me ask…Do you still want to die?"

"What I want is to get to the bottom of all this and wipe the smug looks off…" Beth paused.

"How do I even know that I'm independently thinking that?" she eyed the floating image of her brain. "This could be a program, like our holographic interactables…"

"All I can tell you is, it's not…" Leekie smiled. "If you don't believe me, you'll have Cosima to check you for any kind of control interphase or programming. Your new brain is isolated and autonomous."

"So you say…" Beth frowned.

"I can try to check, Beth…Captain." Cosima offered. "If we can get back to my lab on Earth…"

"You're not prisoners here. However, we will need a cover story, while thanks to your sisters holding the Enterprise fort for a time not too many people know of your death, at least one person important to you…"

"Arthur…?" Beth stared. "He knows, of course…Naturally he'd figure it out. We've…" she hesitated. "Mentally bonded in the course of our duty."

"He was on the verge of exposing your sister Sarah, we had to intervene…" Leekie eyed her. "For the moment he's been ordered to silence but Lieutenant Commander Bell being Lieutenant Commander Bell, that won't hold him long. It was as necessary for his sake as yours that we move…Beth, whatever you think of us, of me…Think of Arthur. He may be part Vulcan but you know better than anyone what he's been going through. And there are people, frankly including one of your sisters…"

"One of us works with you…" Cosima stared.

"In a very senior position…" Leekie nodded. "And she, along with others here, is not inclined to let a junior officer jeopardize either this project or Section 51."

"If you and your people hurt Arthur…" Beth glared.

"They might…And you might find it hard to take that vengeance you're threatening, especially trapped here. But I don't want to see him hurt…He's kept you going for years, saved your life…And whatever you may believe of me, Beth…Cosima…" he eyed them both. "I care about you, all of you. And I know Beth couldn't bear to see Art Bell suffer for her sake."

"So…What? I just go back to the Enterprise?" Beth, quizzically. "Keep my mouth shut about all this or else?"

"Officially? Yeah." Leekie nodded. "Unofficially, I know you'll do everything you can to bring this place crashing down…All I'll do is say, be careful, Beth. Don't throw your new and your sisters' and those they love, lives away so quickly."

Beth, pacing now…

"You can't expect me to believe that you're on our side…" she frowned at him, pausing.

"I'm not…At least not on the side of stopping this project or preventing its results from seeing the light of day in time. This work is the future of Humanity, Beth." Leekie noted quietly. "Cosima, you can see that…I won't lie to either of you, I will see this work through."

"But you love us like a father and can't bear to see us hurt…" Beth, coldly.

"In my own way, dear…In my own way…But as you've said, this is also a great experimental opportunity. Frankly, we don't know exactly how you'll make out with this new brain, though we're confident it can give you a normal life if you let it. And the potential ramifications of your doing that, successfully are…"

"Immortality, for one…More or less…" Cosima noted.

"More or less…" Leekie agreed. "But not in your present form, Beth…" he put up a placating hand… "Just potentially…Your human body will age and you will die a normal death, if you don't go charging off into some hopeless odds scenario, Captain."

"I won't make any deals…Art wouldn't want me to…If I go back to the Enterprise, as myself, I make no promises to be silent or take no action."

"Officially. I didn't hear that." Leekie eyed her. "I had you released after convincing you a radical new therapy had saved you and that for your family's sake it was best to conceal your attempted suicide." Shrug. "Unofficially…Listen to Cosima and the others and try to be cautious." Pause.

"Oh, and you will be contacted for periodic medical and psych evaluations…For your own sake, let us do it. I'll try to see Cosima is informed of anything we deem too secret to tell you outright."

"So, I'm Beth's monitor?" Cosima frowned.

"Liaison to me, if you prefer. Besides, Rachel…Your sister here…Will insist on a more 'regulation' one."

"I won't let that bastard back into my life." Beth, firmly. "He betrayed me from the word 'Hello'…Paul is not allowed back. Nor is any other stooge of yours." Hard stare.

"Then, it's up to Cosima." Leekie noted.

Hmmn? Cosima blinked…

"Rachel's only familiar with you via my reports…And I have stressed your fascination with the work." Leekie eyed her. "Let me get you transferred to the Enterprise, as a science officer and arrange to have you instated with us here."

"So I would be the monitor…What about my own monitor, Delphine?"

"She'll remain in enough contact to do her job. We don't require a monitor 24/7, at least not once you're an adult."

"Beth?" Cosima eyed her.

"Better than having to kill a superior officer and former lover." Beth shrugged.

"I won't be a stooge for you, Admiral." Cosima insisted. "I'll report but only the minimum I have to and nothing about what we're doing against you people."

"So long as I know Beth has someone watching out for any problems, I'm satisfied."

"Why?" Beth eyed him. "If you really care about us, why let this go on? What is it all about and why is it so important?"

Leekie shrugged…

"Cosima can tell you, though you're intelligent enough to know, how important this project is to our understanding of human genetics and evolution…As for other concerns, lets just say that I find them even more compelling."

"Another weapon for the Federation." Cosima, frowning.

"What about Arthur? He knows I was replaced…No deal without his safety." Beth , insistent.

"Just persuade him that it was necessary…We had your twin step in while radical therapy saved your life…Or tell him everything if you must…But get him, for your sake at least, to keep quiet…At least until you're confident you've got us." Leekie smiled.

"Persuade Arthur Bell to 'keep quiet'? You don't know my first officer." Beth smiled faintly. A trouble d look…

"Beth?" Cosima, worried.

"I'm ok…" Beth shook head. "The trouble is, I'm beginning to think I might actually take this deal. I'd like to see Art again…I even…" hesitating…

"But maybe all that wanting to live proves is that I'm not Beth anymore…" she eyed Leekie.


End file.
